Animal I Have Become
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: Just a oneshot with Sasuke and Naruto. MARJOR WARNINGS. Song: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace.


Hey it's me again! Woot! Well this is a oneshot I did when I was bored.

Umm… this fics a little twisted, so if you can't stand um… gruesome things, I guess, then don't read this. This is a songfic.

Major WARNINGS! Of course it's sasunaru, but in a bad way.

The song is "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sasuke, Naruto or Kyuubi.

**Warnings:** Mention of rape, um… cutting, blood, and sadistic torture.

Again I repeat if you can't stand gruesome things don't read this.

Key;

'**Kyuubi talking/singing'**

---.-.-.-.-.-.--- Means it's switched over to Kyuubi's POV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why? Why would someone…' he couldn't even finish the sentence. It hurt so bad. He was angry at himself. The boy could still feel the touches on his skin. 'It was SICK!' he thought as his bruised body fell on the bed.

Flashes kept going through his mind like a movie. It was wrong but he had liked it. Some of the touches felt good. No, there was something wrong with him…

There was… he knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was a monster like the pale raven said, a sick, twisted, fucked up monster. But then again if you do what he did… wouldn't that be attract- "No!" he yelled as if to force his thoughts out.

He's a demon, a monster. He shouldn't feel things like that, but it felt okay. No it was immoral to feel like that. Rage built in his body. He had been raped. The blonde haired boy that was now sitting on his bed, curled up had just been raped.

But still a part of him wanted more of the raven's touches because even though he was raped, the touches somehow felt good to him. Some of the touches were like caresses, some were harsh like he needed something from the blonde. Be it in the form of sex, in the form of raping him, he still needed him.

It was a twisted way to think of it and it was all he had. Anger poured out of his body, anger at himself for liking it. He was so desperate for someone to comfort him, someone to need him. He didn't want to be raped, he had fought so hard it hurt. It was wrong and he hated himself for liking it.

The boy rolled sideways hitting buttons on the stereo remote. The music started immediately. The vibrations of the subwoofer sending waves of hallucination throughout his body to his delicate mind. The beats twisting his vision in pulses, his mind told him to sing with the words. The music played like a fucked up lullaby…

_I can't escape this hell,_

His lips moved, shadowing the song's words with his mouth.

_So many times I've tried,_

His hands crept into his dull blonde hair…

_But I'm still caged inside,_

clutching, getting tighter by the second.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

Nails were digging into his skull as he screamed the words.

"_I can't control myself!_"

Hands still clutching his pulsing head, eyes screwed shut, he screamed, claiming the words as his own to yell and rave.

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

The crystal tears leaked through the barricaded eyelids.

_Help me believe it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_This animal._

The two words whispering in the background as if mocking him.

_This animal._

Hands, now claws clutched tighter as he twisted his head to deny what he saw in the mirror.

_I can't escape myself,_

'_**I can't escape myself'**_

_So many times I've lied,_

His voice…

'_**So many times I've lied'**_

It was him from the mirror, the one that never seemed to go away. He was provoking…

'_**But there's still rage inside,'**_

Screaming.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

Thrashing out at anything near him, screaming the words that he knew to be true.

_So what if you can see,_

Thrust off the bed onto the floor on his knees in front of the mirror.

_The darkest side of me,_

Claws sliding down against his thinner and leaner body, reaching behind his back, as if hugging himself.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

Nails digging in creating crescent cuts.

_Help me believe it's not the real me._

Crimson blood sliding down his bare back.

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

He lurched forward as if screaming to the floor for aid in his needing time.

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

creating jagged lines from crescent to crescent.

_I can't control myself._

Digging in again…

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

then lurching as he screamed the next words.

_I can't escape this hell!_

Deep trails of wide crimson red lines lead up his back to his shoulders. Skin broken pouring out his liquid life onto the now dark oak floor.

Two words breaking the climax of the song.

'_**This animal.'**_

'_**This animal.'**_

His voice, the one in the mirror.

'_**This animal.'**_

'_**This animal.'**_

'_**This animal.'**_

"Shut up." Drown it out.

'_**This animal.'**_

"Shut up." His wretched voice.

'_**This animal!'**_

"Shut up!"

Shouting, trying to drown out the wretched voice.

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me,_

Now believing his words.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

Uncurling his bloodied hands…

_Help me believe it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

he clutched his ears…

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

looking up and seeing in the mirror the demon's lips mouth the words to him as the song sang the actual words.

'_**This animal YOU have become.'**_

_This animal I have become._

The demon from the mirror faded as his laugh crackled, darkly echoing as the song faded. Leaving the broken boy to ponder the worth of his own existence.

---.-.-.-.-.-.---

The nine tail's face seem to gleam with pure fascination. The boy was truly lovely… for his tears. Tears that streamed down his face mixed with the pools of blood circling his shaking body. 'Ah his face,' chuckling sickly 'His face held his true emotions now.' then smirking at his comment.

He loved to see the little kit break, because him alone, only him got to see his fake masks of happiness and friendship crack. Crumbling as he dug deeper into the boys heart for those tragic feelings. Those feelings of wanting, needing revenge against those who tortured and beat him.

Oh, the tears that the kit cried. They were always so beautiful, so when ever the demon got the chance he tried to make the boy cry. But the boy, so stubborn, wouldn't give in to the taunting. So in the end his tears were precious, always making his spilled blood even more beautiful. Drops of the tears like parts of his lost soul drowning in the cryptic sea of crimson. It was beautiful to see him break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay, so how'd I do? Please review! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my other fics!


End file.
